Liguite
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Vous les attendiez ? Ils sont là ! Voici les résultats du concours d'anniversaire de la Ligue, ainsi que les drabbles que vous, lecteurs, avez écrits sur cet univers fantastique qu'est la Ligue Souterraine !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas là pour avancer mes fanfics (ahaha, étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?) Mais pour vous présenter les résultats du concours pour le premier anniversaire de la Ligue !**

**Le (la) gagnant(e) sera dévoilé à la fin, en accord avec Neko. Les critères de sélection sont parfaitement subjectifs, et l'heureux(se) élu(e) est juste l'auteur de mon drabble préférés !**

**Et j'angoisse plus de poster vos drabbles que de poster mes chapitres, c'est dire...**

**Ceux que je publie avant d'annoncer le grand gagnant (la grande gagnante) ne sont pas classés par ordre de préférence.**

**Rassurez-vous, vous avez tous été géniaux ! Personne n'a massacré nos dresseurs souterrains préférés, au contraire, ça fait plaisir de les voir si fidèles à eux-mêmes... Avez-vous tous été atteints, au même titre que Neko, de "Liguite" ? 8D (Oui, d'où le titre, très original, je sais, merci, il est très tard pour moi. Très très tard.)**

**J'ai pris la liberté de les classer par ordre chronologique, chacun d'entre vous ayant exploité un personnage différent et chacun d'entre vous (vous vous êtes concertés, hein ?) ayant pris un moment de l'histoire précis pour que je puisse les classer avec facilité.**

**Ensuite ceux qui sont hors-concours, comme celui de Nategon, celui de Cyrielle ou ceux de Neko (oui, vous avez bien lu un pluriel mais ne prenez pas peur), viendront à la fin de tout ça, puisqu'ils sont hors-concours... Neko est hors-concours parce que c'est Neko. Et les deux autres parce que c'était un peu trop long.**

**Ensuite si vous trouvez ça un peu décousu comme blabla, c'est parce que j'ai pas du tout organisé mes pensées (comme dit ailleurs, il est très très tard pour moi.)**

**Aujourd'hui, je vais donc commencer par le drabble qui se rapproche le plus de ce que j'avais imaginé et qui est le plus loin dans le temps.**

**Cette scène m'a émue. Elle n'est pas exactement semblable à ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle en est diablement proche.**

**Alors merci à Cyana Williams pour cette super participation, pour cette magnifique scène du passé d'Aura.**

* * *

><p>Les contractions avaient débutées au matin. Violentes.<p>

Diane s'était affolée : forcément, à seulement trois mois de grossesse, elle n'était pas censée avoir déjà des contractions. Elle était seule, Michèle était au travail et Cédric elle ne savait pas trop où. En désespoir de cause, elle avait téléphoné à Bastien, elle savait que son frère s'empresserait de venir l'aider.

Quand Bastien était arrivé, il avait trouvé sa sœur étendue au sol, hurlant de douleur, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Ensanglantée.

Il avait immédiatement appelé une ambulance et s'était occupé de Diane avec douceur et amour en attendant l'arrivée des secours. La jeune femme avait aussitôt été emmenée à l'hôpital le plus proche, en urgence.

Ravagée par la douleur, Diane avait observé les médecins s'agiter autour d'elle dans un état second. Elle s'était évanouie, ensuite, sans voir leurs visages catastrophés.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit que du blanc.

D'abord étonnée, elle finit par distinguer des murs, un lit, un homme à côté d'elle. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, et que Bastien la veillait. Ce dernier caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

_ J'ai eu si peur…murmura-t-il.

_ Bastien…Que s'est-il passé…? Mon…mon bébé ?

Elle posa la main sur son ventre, se sentant étrangement vide. Que Bastien détourne ainsi le regard d'elle ne la rassura pas.

_ Bastien, chuchota-t-elle, oppressée. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Dis-le-moi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon bébé ?

Le jeune homme hésita, cherchant ses mots.

_ Les médecins ont dit que…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Dis-le-moi, Bastien !

_ Ils ont dit que…que tu avais fait une fausse couche. Je suis désolé, Diane…Tu as perdu le bébé.

L'ampleur du choc que ressentit alors la jeune femme dépassa tout ce qu'elle aurait jamais pu imaginer. Le souffle coupé par le douleur, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, refusant d'accepter le moindre mot de son frère.

_ Non…souffla-t-elle. Non, c'est pas vrai, non…Tu mens, c'est pas possible. Non, non, non ! !

Diane se mit à hurler, en proie à une violente crise d'hystérie. Non, elle ne pouvait pas avoir perdu son bébé, ce petit être adoré, le fruit de leur amour, son enfant à elle et à Cédric. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

Noyée par le chagrin, Diane n'entendit pas son frère appeler une infirmière, pas plus qu'elle n'entendit celle-ci arriver. Elle ne sentit pas non plus la piqûre de l'aiguille dans son bras, ne remarqua pas l'engourdissement progressif de son corps.

Les ténèbres l'envahissaient, elle les laissa faire, les accueillit avec joie, et avec elles, l'oubli qu'elles lui apportaient. Elle les laissa prendre possession d'elle, espérant qu'elles l'engloutiraient à tout jamais, qu'elle ne puisse plus se réveiller.

_ Mon bébé…articula-t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Applaudissons Cyana de nous avoir brossé un portrait humain de cette femme que je m'évertue à vous présenter comme un monstre, parce que c'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air.<strong>

**Merci Cyana d'avoir choisi de traiter un de mes personnages préférés !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Oui, donc hier, j'ai oublié de préciser que c'était un par jour jusqu'au grand final !**

**Voici donc le drabble du jour, celui de Floow, qui a choisi de traiter d'Annabelle (oui, la véritable orthographe c'est Anabel, hein)**

* * *

><p><strong>Oublier.<strong>

Oublier.

Pendant des années, elle avait souhaité oublier ses yeux bruns envoûtant et ses cheveux en bataille toujours coiffés d'une casquette, mais rien n'y faisait. Chaque nuit, elle le revoyait dans ses rêves, imaginant des situations toujours plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Dès son réveil elle se revoyait plonger ses yeux violets dans les siens. Des yeux qu'elle aurait voulu voir et ne jamais quitter. Mais au final, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Un merveilleux rêve qui ne pouvait pas se réaliser.

Et pourtant… Jirachi seul savait à quel point elle s'était trompée. Elle l'avait revu et toutes ses résolutions avaient volé en éclat. L'oublier lui était devenu inconvenable, invraisemblable, impensable. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir une chose pareille?

Cependant, elle savait. Elle savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Certes, elle avait profité de la situation mais cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. L'entendre rêver et crier le nom d'une autre lui était devenu insupportable. Alors elle l'avait fait. Elle avait fait une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue possible : elle lui avait tourné le dos. Elle avait tourné le dos à cette passion qui la consumait depuis tant d'années. Elle avait définitivement renoncé à lui et décidé de passer à autre chose. Cela lui faisait mal. Très mal, même. Néanmoins, Anabel était heureuse. Heureuse pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Parce qu'on parle pas assez d'Anabel dans cette fanfic, merci à Floow d'avoir parlé d'elle !<strong>

**Hyper fidèle à l'image que je me fais de cette pauvre, pauvre Anabel qui fut bien bonne avec Sacha, tout de même, parce que c'est loin d'être facile de quitter quelqu'un qu'on aime ! En somme, c'est un drabble qui fut plaisant à découvrir, quoiqu'un peu triste, comme le précédent. Merci Floow =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voici à présent le drabble de Lyre (aaarrrf, je n'ai pas pu te répondre car ffnet bloque les adresses mails inscrites dans les reviews)**

**Vous verrez ici quelque chose de véritablement très amusant, qui m'a fait vraiment me marrer pendant genre dix minutes sans pouvoir m'arrêter.**

**Totalement dans l'esprit des personnages, c'est le genre de pari que, personnellement, je n'aurais pas osé.**

**C'est vraiment super, merci !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pari<strong>

Psyko avait rarement de bonnes idées. Mais cette fois-ci Artik était forcé d'admettre que c'était du génie, du pur génie. Lancer des paris était devenu banal entre lui, Psyko, Ln(3) et Neko. Mais ce pari, que Psyko avait lancé à Neko, était juste magistral. Psyko avait parié que Neko ne tiendrait pas une semaine à s'occuper d'un Poichigeon. Si la jeune dresseuse souterraine arrivait à pas martyriser le pokémon et s'en occuper pendant une semaine, Psyko lui devait une caisse de vodka. Par contre si elle perdait, elle devait donner un saphir de sa collection à Psyko.

Neko rentrait de chez le psy, de bonne humeur : aujourd'hui elle avait gagné un peu d'argent (sachez bien cher lecteur que un peu d'argent selon Neko est égal au coffre fort d'une banque) et elle avait balancé Cash par la fenêtre d'un immeuble, du trente-cinquième étage. Une journée banale, mais amusante. Une fois chez elle, elle le vit. Un Poichigeon perché sur son fauteuil. Elle se rappela du pari lancé par Psyko. Elle soupira et se retint de taper sur le pokémon. A partir de cet instant elle allait devoir cohabiter avec le pokémon le plus le laid, le plus stupide de sa connaissance.

Le pokémon voltigeait au-dessus da sa tête pendant qu'elle essayait désespérément de manger son repas, un magret de canard. Neko pensa que le magret de Poichigeon ne serait pas mauvais. Mais elle se ravisa : on ne rigolait pas ni avec les bouteilles de vodka ni les saphirs. Elle décida donc de mettre le pokémon dans une cage. Une fois la cage à oiseau trouvée elle dut capturer le pokémon. Elle commença par l'appeler. Elle fit un effort surhumain se montrer gentille avec l'être plus stupide que Psyko qu'elle devait capturer sans dérorisser. Elle remarqua après quelques minutes d'hypocrisie totale que l'animal avait une sainte horreur de la cage. Elle tenta bien des subterfuges pour le capturer. Elle tenta, avec l'aide de Zoroark, une attaque illusion mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Elle tenta de rendre l'intérieur de la cage pareil à un nid douillet mais le pokémon n'y alla pas. Elle apprit ce jour-là qu'un Poichigeon était suffisamment stupide pour aller n'importe où du moment que sa nourriture s'y trouvait.

Voilà trois jours qu'elle « cajolait » le Poichigeon. Voilà trois jours, qu'elle se contrôlait d'accrocher des pierres au pied l'ignoble Pokémon et de le jeter par la fenêtre. Aujourd'hui il fallait changer la litière de la cage. Elle attendit que la bête s'endorme pour attaquer le travail. Elle avait presque fini quand elle frôla le pokémon, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller. Il s'envola, enfin libre après trois jour de captivité. Et avec une délicatesse remarquable il fit ces besoins naturels sur la dresseuse furtive. Elle hurla. Elle hurla si fort que le pokémon alla se cacher dans la cage.

Elle jura de se venger de Psyko. Elle jura qu'il regretterait amèrement. Elle jura que Artik ne serait pas épargné pour avoir soutenu son ami.

* * *

><p><strong>Les phrases qui m'ont le plus fait rire étaient : "elle avait gagné un peu d'argent et elle avait balancé Cash par la fenêtre d'un immeuble, du trente-cinquième étage." et "on ne rigolait pas avec les bouteilles de vodka", c'est tellement dans le personnage...<strong>

**J'espère que Lyre vous a amusés autant que j'ai été amusée !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et enfin, celui-ci, juste avant le grand gagnant.**

**Je me suis permise de modifier un peu le titre parce que l'appeler "Équité enfin normalement c'est barré mais le barré passe pas sur ffnet", c'était un peu long.**

**Mais voilà, je pense que c'est l'IC d'OC (mouahaha, bon courage les néophytes des termes fanfictionniens) le plus réussi, c'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais le personnage ! Et en plus c'est drôle !**

**Et en plus, mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, Razorgaz (l'auteur de ce drabble) c'est le petit frère de Moody Poison, ma beta-lectrice, pour ceux qui suivent pas (comment ça fort peu probable ? On sait jamais, hein)**

**Bref, maintenant, je me la boucle et je vous laisse savourer !**

* * *

><p><strong>(in)équité<strong>

Cash ruminait : il avait perdu beaucoup d'argent en bourse, comme un bleu. Il avait un accord avec l'actionnaire majoritaire d'une entreprise pharmaceutique. Il laissait quelques millier de Pokédollars disparaître dans des faux emplois en échange de morphine. Une idée née d'un mélange d'altruisme et de pitié pour certains membres. Mais une entreprise s'était mise à racheter les actions deux fois le prix du marché. Selon une taupe, c'était les autorités nationales qui voulaient couper les vivres à la Ligue : faute de preuve elles rachetaient. Au final, il avait perdu beaucoup d'argent en empêchant le rachat massif par une offre supérieure. Sa cotisation habituelle pour fournir la Ligue allait en pâtir. Et pire, Neko se fera une joie de lui rappeler.

Assis sur un banc dans un parc, il cherchait l'inspiration pour se refaire, vite et bien. Tout en ruminant, il observait son Persian qui réclamait des caresses aux passants en ronronnant, et ce pour leur voler leur portefeuille avec un larcin. Un vrai kleptomane. Il était massif pour son gabarit. Il ne combattait pas beaucoup, mais il aidait dans l'espionnage industriel : les informations circulent entre Pokémons. Il portait un collier en cuir brun qui valait une fortune. En revenant vers le deux-pattes, il observa un groupe de Poichigeons avec irritation. Alors que le Pokémon s'apprêtait à dégommer les volatiles, Cash leur lança du pain. Il regarda l'humain intrigué :

-Neko les aime pas, les ennemis de cette sorcière son mes armes de guerres. J'ai volé des fertilisants au Parc Safari et je compte bien doubler la population de ces piafs.

Persian aimait bien cet humain, il avait des problèmes, mais un frigo bien rempli.

Cash avait opté pour voler un plan de prototype de pokéball. Celle-ci devait offrir de meilleur taux de réussite que l'Hyper Ball à moindre coût. C'était donc pendant la nuit qu'il s'était introduit dans un laboratoire. Son Persian marchait à ses côtés, s'arrêta net, et poussa un couinement la queue dressée comme un i. Il y avait des rayons lasers reliés à une alarme.

-Allez, t'es assez souple pour passer.

Le persian gronda : l'humain ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il ne voyait pas les lasers, lui.

-Pense à tes vingt-cinq pourcents.

Quoi ? Que vingt-cinq ? Persian ne parlait pas le deux-pattes mais il comprenait les rudiments : le mieux c'est cinquante pourcents, « à table » veut dire qu'il allait manger, enfin les exclamations sur sa beauté naturelle et innée voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir voler quelque chose. Il grogna. Et lança un rayon-gemme sur ce simulacre de dresseur, qui l'esquiva. Pour négocier rien ne vaut la menace.

-T'es stupide, espèce de skitty ! T'as déclenché l'alarme !

Un mur explosa et un Nidoking apparut dans le trou. Et bien sûr Cash n'avait sur lui que son Eoko.

* * *

><p><strong>Et toujours cette relation fraternelle tendre et amicale entre Cash et Neko. J'a-dore.<strong>

**Gros coup de cœur pour Persian. Et pour la pingrerie de Cash, aussi. Parce que franchement, juste vingt-cinq pourcents, c'est honteux.**

**Et. Je sur-aime la phrase "Pour négocier rien ne vaut la menace". En fait, je sur-aime ce texte. Même que je me demande si Cash s'en est sorti, à la fin. Et si Persian a réussi à négocier ses 50 pourcents.**


	5. Chapter 5

** And the winner is... Absol-fan et "Nuages, musique et bataille" !**

**Ce texte est BRILLANT ! Il y a tout, TOUT, TOUUUUUUT ! Il m'a fait sourire, je me suis laissée emportée, il est totalement IC, il y a la prise de risque parce qu'il se situe pile sur entre le chapitre 25 et 27 (le premier qui me dit qu'entre les deux, c'est le chapitre 26, j'le tape), il y a du style, il m'a tout bonnement emballée ! Le premier prix lui revient donc de droit ! Et allez lire sa fanfic "La Prophétie de l'Ombre" pour ceux qui l'ont pas encore lue, parce qu'elle est bien ! Et même très bien !**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuages, musique et bataille<strong>

Sa première pensée consciente fut _On __va __tous __mourir. __Normal, __un __vendredi __13, __ça __porte __toujours __malheur._

La seconde chose qui traversa son esprit aurait pu être décrite comme décalée : _Je __me __suis __lavé __les __cheveux __quand __déjà ?_

Enfin, la troisième prit des intonations de molle constatation. _Tiens, __Ln. __Elle __a __trahi, __elle ? __Zut, __j'avais __oublié. __Joli __Chuchmur._

Inu passa sa main droite dans ses longs cheveux et leva les yeux vers le ciel, suivant la danse des nuages. La musique douce provenant de ses écouteurs l'emmenait avec eux, loin au-dessus de ces gens bizarres avec qui elle était. La brune semblait fascinée par la totale indifférence des volutes blanches à ce qui se passait sous leurs... euh... pieds. _Maman les p'tits nuages qui sont dans l'ciel ont-ils des jaaaaambes ? Non, ce ne sont pas des gens. C'est beau, les nuages..._

Un son parasite qui gâchait sa berceuse la fit revenir sur terre. La Croqueuse de Leveinards cligna des yeux et regarda, vaguement surprise, les Dresseurs souterrains qui plaquaient leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. _Tiens, une épidémie d'otite. Ça, c'est parce qu'ils ont mangé trop de chocolat._ Ses yeux éteints se posèrent sur Ln et le Chuchmur, et, remarquant enfin l'air crispé de la traîtresse et la tête du petit Pokémon, elle pencha la tête de côté. _Il crie ? Mais je ne l'entends pas, c'est bizarre. Ah, c'est la musique. Et pourtant, maman n'arrête pas de me dire–_

« Jamais ! » La voix de Neko la fit sursauter et elle perdit un de ses écouteurs, qui s'emmêla dans ses mèches brunes. La Dresseuse se mit à défaire le nœud de cheveux et de fils en chantonnant à voix basse, passant totalement à côté des échanges entre les « criminels » et les militaires. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir Drake traverser le no man's land plissant les yeux, la Croqueuse de Leveinard distingua un petit écusson avec un Reshiram noir. _Ah. Un autre traître. Ils devraient faire attention, vraiment._

Ornant son visage d'un sourire poli mais absent, la Croqueuse de Leveinards parcourut de ses yeux mornes les rangs des militaires elle croisa le regard d'un homme et lui fit un petit salut de la main. Il la fixa d'un air ahuri, et le sourire d'Inu s'élargit : _Ah, un autre qui me prend pour une folle. Dis, comment tu crois qu'il réagirait si je lui disais que j'étais vraiment dingue ?_

Un ordre lancé aux Dresseurs souterrains et la soudaine agitation qu'il causa dans leurs rangs la ramena à la réalité et elle posa sa main sur sa première pokéball. La Dresseuse sentit l'adrénaline et l'électricité s'accumuler dans ses veines, ses muscles, ses membres c'était sa première bataille, et elle ne voulait surtout pas la rater. Une étincelle amusée s'alluma dans ses yeux en suivant le cours de ses pensées décalées :

_Boaf, peu importe. Il le saura bientôt, de toute façon._

Et elle se jeta en avant.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci, Absol-fan, d'avoir parlé d'Inu, personnage qu'on voit peu, mais qui reste mine de rien un personnage intéressant ! Et merci de nous l'avoir offerte si brillante, si timbrée, si fofolle, si dangereuse aussi. C'est tellement réussi que je suis obligée de te tirer mon chapeau et j'espère que tous les lecteurs seront de mon avis pour dire que c'était magistral !<strong>


	6. Hors Concours 1

**Et re-bonjour à tous, vous que vous demandez si je vais poster les Hors-Concours ! La réponse est oui, évidemment. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'arriver. Rappelez-vous, IRL, je suis un boulet. Du coup, j'avais oublié.**

**Bref, voici ce que m'a remis Cyrielle, "La Chute de l'Ange", qui, sans surprise, est accès sur... ANGE !**

* * *

><p><strong>La chute de l'Ange<strong>

Elle s'élance dans un couloir sombre. Elle cherche désespérément quelqu'un. Qui? Elle ne le sait plus. Elle éprouve juste la détestable sensation qu'une personne est en danger, mais qu'elle ne peut rien faire pour elle. Sauf courir de porte en porte, et découvrir celle qui enferme les plus noirs desseins. Soudain, elle entend un hurlement. Ce fut bref, mais il traduisait une intolérable souffrance. Elle se précipite vers la porte d'où le bruit semble s'être enfuit. Elle ouvre. Une exclamation de détresse retentit.

Elle se réveille en sursaut, réalisant que son soudain éveil avait été causé par ses propres cordes vocales. Elle se défait des draps trempes de sa sueur et s'approche près de la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvre en grand. L'air vivifiant l'aide à récupérer ses esprits.

Airmure ayant dû entendre la détresse de sa maitresse, interrompt sa chasse nocturne et vole jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Elle enfile un simple poncho et saute sur son dos. Elle avait besoin du vent frais et de la vitesse pour oublier. Voler et sentir le vent fouetter son visage, pour se défaire des échos et des cris d'agonies de son cauchemar.

Le duo des fleurs de Delibes retentissait dans la petite infirmerie. C'était une belle matinée ensoleillée. Ange n'ayant pu se rendormir, avait préféré mettre à profit son insomnie pour faire l'analyse des examens sanguins de Psyko. Toute trace de poison avait disparu de son organisme, ce qui, au bout de seulement 2 semaines était extraordinaire, surtout quand on connaissait le contenu du poison que lui avait administré Ln(3).

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un Prof tout blanc. Il tenait dans ses mains une boite cadeau que l'on trouve en bijouterie. Mais ce n'était pas un présent. Le médecin lui tendit la minuscule petite boite avec un regard anxieux. Son silence voulait tout dire. Son regard fut attiré par 3 mots inscrits sur un petit morceau de feuille blanche. « Mon cher ange ». Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et une peur s'insinua dans ses veines jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Elle se précipita sur Prof et lui arracha des mains la boite dans laquelle elle découvrit un annulaire orné d'un diamant. Et c'est ainsi, sur la voix de Nathalie Dessay, qu'Ange sombra dans les ténèbres.

Elle se réveilla dans la même pièce, mais allongée sur le lit. Prof était parti et Earth l'avait remplacé à son chevet. Elle connaissait bien son ancienne élève, et celle-ci s'était évanouie, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Elle avait dû recevoir un choc.

— Et bien Earth, tu es plutôt matinale aujourd'hui.

— C'est un cas d'urgence visiblement, je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça… Que s'est-il passé? Prof m'a parlé d'un colis, mais il est resté très évasif.

— Des nouvelles de mon ex …

— …

— Il tient ma mère.

Earth fut surprise par la stoïcité d'Ange.

— Tu parles de Simon? Il est revenu dans les parages?

— Je suppose, il était parti il y a de ça quelques années, comme tu t'en souviens, suite à notre séparation. L'armée est devenue sa seule véritable famille.

— Oui je me rappelle de ce jeune homme, tu m'en as vaguement parlé, tu as toujours était très succincte en parlant de votre relation, mais je me souviens de tes propos. C'était quelqu'un de manipulateur et ..

— Et violent. Oui tu peux le dire. C'était quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune conscience du bien et du mal. Juste le plaisir de détruire à petit feu ses adversaires. Et visiblement j'en fais partie … Grâce à la position de son père dans l'armée, il doit détenir un pouvoir incroyable, dit-elle dans un murmure.

— Il faut voir avec Nerd! Lui seul a la connaissance nécessaire pour s'infiltrer dans les dossiers de l'armée et voir ce que ton ex manigance…

— Peux-tu t'en charger pour moi? Je dois aller vérifier certaines choses…

— Bien sûr, j'y vais de ce pas! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi n'est-ce pas? Je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments, mais sache que j'apprécie de t'avoir dans ma vie Ange.

— Merci Earth.

— Tu penses être de retour d'ici combien de temps?

— Je serai de retour à la tombée de la nuit, si tout va bien.

— Inutile de te recommander d'être prudente?

— En effet, c'est inutile.

Le ton de son élève était devenu distant et l'éclat de ses yeux, contrairement à son habitude, était glacial. Earth avait peur pour sa protégée. Elle était vulnérable, non seulement physiquement avec son mètre 57 et son air fragile, mais surtout moralement. Bien qu'elle fasse partie de la ligue souterraine, elle n'avait pas le même tempérament un peu extrême des autres. Elle, était tout en finesse et en douceur. Mais elle se ressaisit. Elle devait avoir confiance en son ancienne élève. Elle avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, son côté sombre serait obligé de se montrer.

Ange se leva, s'étira en faisant rouler les muscle douloureux de son dos et sorti de la pièce, sans se rendre compte qu'Earth était toujours présente. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus de place pour l'émotion, la machine était sur stop. C'était ça, ou craquer. Et craquer, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas encore. Une fois dehors, elle fit sortir Togekiss de sa pokéball et s'envola vers la maison de sa mère.

Une fois arrivée sur place, elle se posa dans la forêt proche de sa maison, elle était à couvert mais pas suffisamment. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle devait un minimum préserver son identité et enfila son masque. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de toute cette dissimulation, elle restait dans l'ombre et les autres eux se livraient à des combats extrêmes. Elle resserra donc les pans de sa blouse autour d'elle et fit virevolter les 2 petites ailes qui lui servaient d'emblèmes. Sur ce, elle fit sortir son taupiqueur de sa pokéball et lui fit envoyer un message non loin de là. Elle avait besoin de sa meilleure amie. Certes elle se devait d'être forte, mais pas surhumaine. Liloo fut sur place 5 minutes à peine après que le taupiqueur de son amie surgit dans son jardin. Elles s'étreignirent brièvement et Ange éprouva du réconfort à la voir. En 2 années, elle n'avait pas changé, toujours un peu plus grande qu'elle, et avec des cheveux aujourd'hui plus long qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille fine. Ses yeux noisettes était fixés sur elle, dans l'attente de réponses. Alors elle prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner une dose de courage et lui raconta l'histoire du colis. A présent, toute deux avaient le visage blême et plus seulement Ange. Elles se connaissaient depuis l'âge de 9 ans et Marie, la mère de son amie d'enfance, faisait également partie de sa vie depuis ce moment-là. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent d'un pas déterminé vers la maisonnette.

La porte avait été fracturée. Tout dans la maison n'était plus que débris, souvenirs brisés et intimité violée. Quelques traces de sang étaient présentes ici et là. Sa mère, bien que prise par surprise, s'était débattue avec ses propres armes. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de faire appel à ses Pokémons. Son regard se porta du coup sur le buffet. Là, sur une petite coupole, reposait une pokéball. Les mercenaires envoyés avaient dû la confondre avec un objet de décoration. Alors que toutes les pokéballs de sa mère avaient disparu, il avait fallu que ce soit la plus voyante qui ne soit pas remarquée. Un comble. Sur la table, près du canapé,Liloo lui montra une feuille blanche. Son amie l'attrapa et la lut à haute voix:

« Mon cher Ange. Te voici de retour chez toi, tu es tellement prévisible. Vois-tu, ta très chère mère va tenir compagnie un petit moment à mes hommes pour les divertir. N'étant pas de nature cruelle, je vais te dire un petit secret, ne te fais aucun espoir! Sitôt que son enveloppe charnelle ne les intéressera plus, mes hommes ont pour ordre de l'exécuter. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. A dire vrai, tu n'en as plus pour longtemps toi non plus. Et oui, pendant que tu lis ce petit message, moi et mes hommes attendons avec impatience que vous sortiez de … »

Ange n'avait pas fini que son amie ait fini de lire la fin du message que déjà, elle actionnait la pokéball de sa mère. Ce fut Evoli qui en sortit. Perdu, il chercha des yeux sa maîtresse, et finit par se précipiter dans les bras de la jeune femme pour y trouver refuge et tenter de raconter ce qu'il avait entendu.

— Evoli! Evoli calme toi! Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me dis. Mon trésor, il va falloir que tu sois courageux si tu veux retrouver ta maitresse. Écoute-moi bien surtout!

Et pendant que son amie rassurait le petit Pokémon effrayé, Liloo fit elle aussi appel à son Pokémon. Ayant grandi ensemble, elles savaient comment fonctionnait l'autre et elles avaient souvent combattu ensemble. Elle fit donc sortir son Fragilady. Elle et son amie blonde échangèrent un regard et d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers la baie vitrée du salon.

Dehors, comme l'avait promis le militaire, un groupe de soldat les attendait. L'esprit stratégique d'Ange reprit le dessus. Ok elle n'avait jamais participé réellement aux défis de la ligue. Mais elle avait soigné les blessés de ces combats. Elle s'était retrouvée entourée de fous furieux pendant maintenant presque 2 ans. Il devait en rester quelque chose. Et elle comptait bien le mettre à profit!

— Loo, tu te souviens de nos heures d'entraînement pendant ma période « post-rupture »? Et bien, on va mettre tout ça en application!

— Avec plaisir, je suis à 600%!

— SIMON? JE SAIS QUE TU TE CACHES DERRIERE TES HOMMES! ET SI TU VENAIS M'AFFRONTER PLUTÔT!

— Eh bien, eh bien mon petit, si petit ange! On se sent pousser des ailes? Je tiens à te faire remarquer que je suis désormais le Lieutenant Salimus, répliqua une voix parmi les rangs. Soldats, restez en retrait et rentrez à la base. Ces deux gamines ne sont qu'un détail pour moi! Et bien mon bel ange, toujours aussi stupide à ce que je vois! Je pensais que tu aurais au moins eu l'intelligence de venir avec de vrais dresseurs dignes de ce nom!

Elle l'aperçut parmi les rangs avec son visage resté translucide, les cheveux juste un petit peu plus courts. Son apparence squelettique lui donnait la nausée. Et avant même que tous les soldats ne se soient téléportés grâce à leur Abra, il fonçait vers elle, faisant appel à son Lucario. Mais le Pokémon après s'être lancé sur son ennemi, eut un instant d'hésitation. Pouvait-il réellement attaquer le Pokémon de la femme qui l'avait vu grandir? Il avait été le partenaire de jeu de Togekiss à l'époque où celui-ci n'était qu'un Togepi.

Ange vit le pokémon lancer un regard suppliant à son maître, mais ne rencontra que haine et folie. Il se lança donc dans la bataille avec un faible dracochoc destiné à Togekiss, qui évita l'attaque d'un puissant coup d'aile.

Le combat était lancé. Pris dans son élan, Lucario bondit sur Fragilady mais fut ralenti par une attaque charge d'Evoli. Le petit pokémon voulait désespérément aider sa jeune maitresse. Il s'était donc jeté dans une attaque charge visant les pattes arrières de Lucario. L'attaque n'était pas très puissante mais elle suffit à faire partir en tête-à-queue le Lucario surpris.

—Evoli! Je t'ai dis de fuir dans la forêt! s'écria la dresseuse. Va te mettre à l'abri! Tu as été très courageux mais tu es encore trop vulnérable pour l'instant!

Vexé, mais conscient de sa faiblesse, Evoli partit trouver refuge dans un arbre creux. Salimus le remarqua aussi.

— Je sais où tu te caches petit Evoli! Mon petit ange, sache que le jeune Evoli va servir de pâture à Cizayox dès que ce combat sera terminé, dit-il dans un sourire sadique.

Pendant ce temps le combat continuait. Lucario ne semblait toujours pas décidé entre le fait de faire du mal ou non à son amie, du coup il attaquait son pokémon sans grande conviction. C'est lors de la préparation d'une seconde attaque dracochoc, que Fragilady lança son attaque doux parfum, ce qui finit de déstabiliser le pauvre Lucario. Le pokémon plante enchaina ensuite avec un tranch'herbe, que Togekiss vint renforcer avec l'attaque tornade. Cette combinaison avait été le sujet de long entrainements. Mais le résultat était saisissant … Partout des feuilles volaient, aussi coupantes que des lames de rasoirs, et qui vinrent tailler des lignes de sang dans le corps des adversaires. La haine qui auparavant se trouvait dans le regard vert de Simon, avait cédé la place à la fureur. Il fit appel à son Cizayox:

— Cizayox attaque Lucario pour que cet imbécile se réveille! Ensuite enchaîne avec une attaque Tète de fer, à l'intention de Fragilady! Et ne me déçois pas!

Le pauvre Lucario se retrouva donc au supplice par son propre maitre et avant que le pokémon insecte ne fasse subir le même sort au pokémon plante, Togekiss lança sur lui l'attaque aurasphère. La grosse bulle bleue ne rencontra jamais sa cible…

Ce n'était qu'une diversion, durant ce court laps de temps le militaire avait eu le temps de faire appel à son abra pour préparer une téléportation et disparaitre lui et ses pokémons. Il eut quand même le temps de lancer une dernière promesse:

— Je t'avais sous-estimée petit ange, crois-moi je ne ferai pas 2 fois la même erreur! Je vais prendre soin de ta mère en attendant…

La jeune fille vit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle avait perdu. Sa mère était perdue pour elle à présent. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Evoli se glisser entre ses bras, pendant que Liloo l'encerclait de ses bras et que ces long cheveux châtains glissaient sur ses joues humides.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la capture de Marie et Nerd n'avait toujours pas découvert où celle-ci était séquestrée. Quand Ange y repensait, elle se souvenait à peine du trajet qu'avait fait Togekiss pour la ramener à Flocombe. Elle était dans un tel état de choc.

Liloo lui avait laissé un mot dans sa blouse lui rappelant, que si besoin, elle était là. Elle avait aussi ajouté qu'elle comprenait le besoin de discrétion, elle ne prendrait donc pas contact avec son amie la première. Ange lui avait fait parvenir une réponse avec son taupiqueur, la remerciant une énième fois et la priant de partir se cacher car Simon chercherait sûrement un moyen de la faire taire. Elle lui conseillait donc d'aller se cacher dans sa famille maternelle, en pleine forêt qui lui servirait de forteresse naturelle.

Son amie à présent en sécurité, Ange avait repris son travail à l'infirmerie quelques jours seulement après son retour. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Prof lui avait pourtant proposé tout le temps qu'elle désirait pour s'en remettre. Elle avait refusé. Pendant ces heures de temps libres, elle restait avec ses Pokémons. Elle voulait créer un lien avec son équipe pour qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de communiquer pour attaquer. Elle voulait une symbiose parfaite, à la limite de la télépathie. C'est pourquoi , elle leur faisait subir, ainsi qu'à elle-même, un entraînement intensif. Evoli était devenu un combattant et non plus un pokémon domestique. Ils formaient désormais une fine équipe avec Airmure et Togekiss, Ange à leur tête. Le petit pokémon était un nouvel atout à son équipe, il était aussi petit qu'Airmure était grand, permettant une discrétion parfois bien nécessaire.

Ange était en train de changer. Elle en avait assez d'être la fragile jeune femme, soignant les liguiens dans l'ombre. Elle voulait plus d'elle-même. Pour se perfectionner dans l'art du combat, elle avait fait appel à une équipe de choc. Neko, Psyko et Artik la faisait travailler à tour de rôle. Eux aussi avaient besoin de se défouler suite à la trahison de Ln(3). La nouvelle de la capture de la mère de la jeune femme blonde s'était vite répandue. Elle qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, se trouvait être la cible d'un militaire complètement taré. Ce fut la fine Neko qui lui proposa en première de l'aider dans son entrainement. Toute l'équipe finit par lui faire la même proposition. Elle les avait toujours soigné avec rapidité et douceur. Elle était toujours là, dans la pénombre. Une présence rassurante à qui l'on pouvait parler librement sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre jugement. Et aujourd'hui c'était elle qui avait besoin d'aide.

Ainsi, elle travaillait sa discrétion, son endurance et sa stratégie. Et sans devenir une spécialiste dans chacun de ces domaines, elle avait acquis les bases essentielles. Stup de son coté la forçait à prendre du repos et à se changer les idées. C'est pourquoi, quand Nerd vint la voir un soir pour lui dire qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver le repaire du lieutenant Salimus, et ainsi où se trouver sa mère (si elle était toujours en vie), elle se sentait prête, prête comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

La base était assez petite. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, elle se situait à quelques kilomètres seulement de Vaguelone, au cœur d'une forêt, dans un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards indiscrets. A l'origine, l'édifice était une ancienne prison depuis longtemps désinfectée. C'est pour ça que le jeune informaticien avait eu du mal à récolter des informations. Sa structure, ainsi que son plan étaient classés confidentiels mais avant tout, la bâtisse étant considérée comme en ruine, et c'est pourquoi son attention n'avait pas été directement attirée par elle. A présent, Nerd était fière de pouvoir présenter un plan détaillé de l'intérieur des locaux avec un nombre approximatif des éléments potentiellement dangereux présents.

L'attaque se décida donc pour le surlendemain, à l'aube, après quelques heure de marches seulement. L'équipe se constituerait de quelques membres de la ligue triés sur le volet. Cette mission devait permettre de libérer plusieurs Flammes kidnappées, comme celle d'Ange l'avait été. Ainsi, au moment de partir, l'équipe se composait de Neko pour sa furtivité, de Psyko et d'Artik pour leur complémentarité, de Drake et ses explosifs, d'Ange et d'enfin Attila à la tête de ce petit groupe.

Pendant que Drake étudiait les futurs emplacements de ses bombes, Attila divisa son groupe en 2 sections:

— Psyko et Artik, vous viendrez avec Drake et moi, nous nous chargerons d'occuper les soldats, qui ne manqueront pas de venir après une série d'explosion à l'est du bâtiment. Ce qui nous permettra également de nous faire une entrée royale par cette sortie de service, dit le grand colosse, tout en montrant sur le plan de quelle entrée il parlait. Personne ne protesta, attendant tous la suite des explications : de ton côté Neko, vous vous infiltrerez avec Ange par cette bouche d'aération, à l'ouest du bâtiment. Ainsi, pendant que nous occuperons les soldats, vous aurez davantage de tranquillité pour faire vos petites affaires. Attention, je ne veux pas de zèle. Vous devez être rapides et efficaces. Allez directement aux cellules du sous-sol, selon Nerd, c'est là que sont les prisonniers.

— Attila, excuse-moi de te couper, mais d'après les bruits qui courent sur le lieutenant Salimus, les prisonniers encore vivants risquent d'être dans un sale état…

—C'est pour ça qu'Ange sera utile avec Neko, sa formation d'infirmière lui permettra de fournir aux blessés les premiers secours. Pour les cas les plus graves, et bien nous n'aurons pas d'autres choix que de les laisser sur place… D'autres questions Psyko?

— Euh non, répondit-il tout penaud

— Merci pour ce brillant commentaire, répliqua avec sarcasme Artik. Psyko allait se jeter sur son amie au cheveux bleus quand Attila les stoppa net.

— Arrêtez vous deux! On n'est pas là pour ça! Bon puisqu'il n'y a plus de questions, ne perdons pas de temps et partons sur le champs.

Comme prévu, le voyage de dura qu'une demi-douzaine d'heures, c'est-à-dire une partie de la nuit. Il se déroula sans encombre. L'ombre leur offrait une discrétion appréciée à sa juste valeur. Par chance, Vaguelone se situait dans la même région que Flocombe.

Toute fois à la 2eme heure de voyage, tous furent surpris par une ombre bondissant dans un foret. Neko ayant aperçu quelque chose scintiller s'était précipiter pour s'emparer de l'objet. Il s'agissait d'une pierre aussi grosse que son poing. Elle s'excusa de sa spontanéité en ventant le merveilleux caillou qu'elle venait de trouver. Une fois retravaillée et taillée cette pierre serait une œuvre d'art, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Malgré cet incident, le trajet resta relativement silencieux et, pour Ange, passa très vite. Elle ne disait rien, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle voulait paraître forte et sure d'elle-même, mais un énorme nœud se formait dans son ventre. Allait-elle retrouver sa mère en vie après 2 mois de séquestration? Et si oui, dans quel état? Une seule chose était sure. _Il_ allait payer.

L'arrivée se fit sans encombre et dans le silence. Chacun savait quel était son rôle. C'est pourquoi, alors même que les explosions de Drake retentissaient, Neko et Ange se tenaient près de la bouche d'aération, à couvert sous les arbres, prêtes à agir. A peine quelques secondes après la détonation, une énorme agitation régnait dans la base. Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, les jeunes femmes n'entendirent plus aucun bruit. Le moment était venu pour elles de passer à l'action.

L'entrée du conduit était particulièrement étriqué, elles avaient dû se hisser centimètre par centimètre sur les premiers mètres. Une fois ce passage difficile derrière elles, elles n'eurent que peu de mal pour atteindre les conduits surplombant les bureaux déserts du rez-de-chaussée. Neko étudiait les plans de la base depuis la veille : elles devaient laisser les conduits pour pouvoir accéder aux les cellules qui retenaient les prisonniers. Ange était impressionnée par le sens de l'orientation de la dresseuse furtive, ces conduits étaient comme un labyrinthe de boyaux à l'intérieur d'un corps mourant. L'odeur était infecte, et les toiles d'araignées omniprésentes. Après avoir vérifié l'absence de militaires dans le bureau où elles comptaient descendre, elles purent s'extirper du dédale.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, elles firent appel à leur pokémon, Ange évoqua son Evoli, plus discret que Togekiss ou Airmure. Quand à Neko, elle fit sortir son Noctali.

Cette seconde partie du trajet fut plus délicate. Neko en tête, elles passaient de salles en salles, évitant les couloirs pour pallier aux mauvaises rencontres. Quelques bruits de voix se faisaient entendre de temps en temps. Neko était tout à fait dans son élément et prenait plaisir à frôler les dangers. Elle était étonnée par l'attitude calme de sa camarade. La jeune femme blonde avait un regard déterminé et se tenait droite. Toute fragilité semblait l'avoir désertée et Neko était fière de voir sa nouvelle amie si forte et dégageant tant d'assurance. Elles avaient enfilé une fine tenue noire et moulante pour leur permettre un maximum de dissimulation et de liberté de mouvement. Cette combinaison ne cachant rien de ses formes mettait mal à l'aise Ange. Et la peur d'être repérée ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait entendu les voix des militaires proches. Neko lui fit signe, les cellules étaient proches. Mais au lieu de ressentir un soulagement, cette information ne fit que monter en elle un mauvais pressentiment.

Elles traversèrent le dernier couloir les séparant du but sans rencontrer âme qui vive. C'était simple, trop simple. Neko poussa, crocheta la porte et elles firent face aux cellules et à une horrible surprise.

La grande pièce était très sombre. Mais on discernait très bien l'homme assis sur une chaise les attendant.

Il avait tout prévu. Etait-elle donc si prévisible?

Le lieutenant Salimus ne fut pas surpris de leur arrivée, sa seule réaction fut de resserrer son emprise sur les chaînes qu'il avait dans ses mains. En suivant celles-ci des yeux, Ange fut prise d'un haut le cœur. Sa mère était attachée aux pieds de l'homme. Son pauvre corps meurtri n'était fait que de contusions et de blessures ensanglantées. Une perfusion était attachée à son bras, mais certainement pas pour subvenir à ses besoins nutritionnels. Sa maigreur était terrifiante. Elle aurait pu passer pour un mort-vivant si l'on avait été dans un mauvais film d'épouvante. Du sang séché était pris dans ses cheveux et son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps. Ses tendons devaient être sectionnés . Elle n'était pas consciente. Mais elle respirait toujours.

La jeune femme retint son premier reflexe qui était de se jeter sur l'homme pour secourir sa mère, mais à la place chercha la moindre chose susceptible de leur venir en aide. Le Cizayox posté derrière la chaise était comme un chasseur ayant détecté un gibier. Il semblait prêt à leur sauter dessus d'un instant à l'autre. Il allait poser un réel problème et Ange ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était Lucario.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit, attaché dans l'une des cellules. Il avait reçu le courroux de son maitre rancunier. Il était dans un état proche de la mort.

Hélas, les rares autres prisonniers vivants étaient aussi dans un état pitoyable avec, au minimum, quelques contusions. Un jeune homme en camisole de force avait même les yeux cousus. Aucune aide ne pourrait venir de ce côté là…

Son inspection n'avait duré que 3 secondes tout au plus. Simon ne semblait pas pressé pour entamer la conversation. Seule Neko avait réagit en libérant Luxray de sa pokéball.

— Je vous déconseille de faire le moindre geste menaçant, commença l'homme. Voyez-vous mes dames, le moindre mouvement de votre part et j'administrerai cette seringue à ce corps détestable. Je crois savoir que vous êtes Neko? Enchanté ma chère. Vous ne l'avez bien entendu pas reconnu, mais ce merveilleux élixir vous est familier.

L'expression de Neko s'assombrit, elle ne se doutait que trop bien de ce dont il s'agissait. Ange remarqua alors qu'il tenait dans sa main une seringue. Celle-ci était très fine, ce qui n'empêcha pas son contenu de l'inquiéter.

— Mon petit ange pour ton information, il s'agit du R2, le poison neurotoxique créé par le lieutenant Abille. Il peut tuer quelqu'un en seulement 6 secondes, à peine le temps de s'infiltrer jusqu'au cœur de la victime. N'est-ce pas fascinant?

Ange, si cela était possible, devint plus blanche encore. Elle avait bien-sûr entendu parler du destructeur poison de la traîtresse. Et visiblement, la réputation de ses inventions n'avait cessé de croître même dans le milieu militaire.

Evoli se rapprocha de sa maîtresse, visiblement très perturbé de voir Marie dans cet état. Mais le pokémon, même s'il était profondément touché et malheureux, ne fit pas le moindre geste désespéré et banda ses muscles. Prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'homme, si sa dresseuse le lui demandait. Un changement s'était effectué en lui aussi. A présent, il était un pokémon de la ligue souterraine: il avait goûté au désir de sentir le sang d'un homme entre ses crocs.

Neko restait impassible. Mais son fidèle Noctali était déjà passé à l'attaque. De façon imperceptible, du gaz se dégageait par les pores de sa peau. C'était inodore et terriblement efficace ! Mais cela prendrait un peu de temps pour avoir un effet visible. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Ange et cette dernière comprit également l'intervention du pokémon nocturne.

Pendant ce temps, Salimus prenait son pied. Un malin plaisir éclairait son sombre visage.

Cizayox, de sa propre volonté, s'approcha de la femme inconsciente et caressa son bras blessé sans quitter Ange du regard.

Il échangea un regard complice avec son maître. Ce fut là leur première erreur. Leur confiance en eux allait causer leur perte.

Aussi vive qu'efficace la jeune femme furtive bondit, décocha un coup de pied dans la main du militaire, faisant voler la petite seringue meurtrière.

Cette soudaine attaque sortit Ange de sa torpeur. Elle saisit le poignard dissimulé dans sa manche et se jeta sur son ennemi lui entaillant la joue. Luxray enchaînait déjà en lançant une attaque coup d'jus qui eut comme effet sur Cizayox une parfaite … inefficacité. Il ne pouvait tenter une seconde attaque électrique sur le lieutenant, la mère d'ange étant toujours enchaînée. Cizayox riposta avec une attaque tête de fer destiné à Noctali, qui étant sur ses gardes, para l'attaque dans un saut l'éjectant au-dessus de son adversaire et prépara une vive attaque pour sa chute. Mais, rapide comme l'éclair, le pokémon insecte lança plaie-croix. Noctali s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd.

Neko rappela son Noctali blessé. Ce fut Kaiminus qui prit sa place.

— Kaiminus, attaque crocs givre en direction de la main de Salimus!

Suite à cette action, Ange intima à son Evoli de mordre la chaîne. Laquelle, gelée, se brisa net. Sa mère était libre. Mais toujours inconsciente. Evoli sans perdre de temps, se jeta sur l'agresseur des femmes de sa vie et lui mordit le bras.

Simon malgré la douleur, fit valser le petit pokémon avec un puissant coup de poing dans le poitrail et, écumant de rage, fit sortir Démolosse. Puis, s'adossa au mur pour retrouver un minimum de contrôle sur son corps, pris de faiblesse et de tremblements.

Luxray s'attaqua directement au pokémon ténèbre. Et avant même que celui-ci ne soit totalement sorti de son refuge, il se retrouva momentanément sonné par une attaque coup d'jus.

Ange se précipita sur sa mère pour vérifier son état. Sa peau était glacée et le pouls était faible mais régulier. Les tendons de son épaules avaient été tranché net et le cathéter de la perfusion était en train de créer un énorme bleu à son poignet. Et malgré d'immondes cicatrices, témoins silencieux de son enfer, elle s'en sortirait. Une fois rassurée, elle fit appel à Altaria. Elle s'adressa à sa partenaire qui était en train de crocheter les serrures des prisonniers:

— Neko! La lucarne!

Ces 3 mots avait suffi à la jeune femme brune pour comprendre. Il fallait qu'elles fassent exploser cette partie du mur plus fragile. La seule issue rapide pour faire sortir les détenus. Altaria lança une attaque dracochoc contre la cloison. Laissant son Kaiminus se battre avec Cizayox, elle ordonna à Luxray de lancer une attaque Bélier. Le pan de mur préalablement fragilisé et fissuré, céda. Une sortie béante venait d'être ainsi faite.

Le lieutenant sentait la situation lui échapper et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Ange souleva sa mère dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur le dos cotonneux de son pokémon. Celui-ci entonna alors un doux ronronnement. Ange utilisait souvent la ronronthérapie sur ses patients. Altaria faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales à une certaine fréquence, ce qui apaisait et pouvait parfois remplacer les sédatifs.

La réaction de la mère d'ange fut immédiate. L'effet rassurant lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ange serra délicatement sa mère contre elle et alla chercher Evoli qui était toujours sonné au pied du mur. Marie était dans un état second mais ne protesta pas au contact de la fourrure et eut le réflexe de caresser le pokémon présent dans ses bras.

— Quelles touchantes retrouvailles, railla Simon. Ce dégoulinant d'amour est infec… Mais il ne put finir sa phrase et se reçut un puissant coup de pieds dans les côtes.

— AH! Ca fait du bien, s'écria Neko. Je ne supportais plus d'entendre ce petit serpent cracher son venin. Ange, je sais que ta mère est mal en point. Mais certains prisonniers le sont plus encore. Ils ont besoin de tes soins. Va, je te couvre. Je vais donner une leçon à ce jeune prétentieux. Et sur ces dires, elle ordonna à Kaiminus de s'attaquer à Cizayox, tandis que Luxray occupait Démolosse.

Ce fut dans le bruit du combat qui s'entamait, qu'Ange reprit son rôle d'infirmière. Elle fit appel à Togekiss. Le plafond était bas, le pokémon disposait donc de peu de place. Elle le pria de les protéger d'un bouclier pendant qu'elle pratiquerait les soins.

Passant de cellules en cellules, elle faisait les diagnostics vitaux. Nombreux étaient drogués et/ou sur le point de rendre l'âme.

Bien que ce soit difficile, elle ne pouvait perdre un temps précieux en soignant les condamnés. Un jeune noir attira son attention. Il était attaché au mur d'une cellule, la bouche bâillonnée et sa jambe droite était touchée par la gangrène, celle-ci commençait déjà à se répandre sur le haut de la cuisse. Ange lui retira son bâillon. Il la remercia d'un regard et lui dit s'appeler Kiwo.

— Appelle-moi Ange, je suis infirmière répondit-elle dans un souffle. Nous discuterons plus tard Kiwo, pour l'instant je dois m'occuper de cette jambe. Ça risque d'être douloureux je ne te le cache pas. Elle lui tendit le bâillon et lui dit de mordre très fort dedans. Elle déchira un morceau de sa combinaison au niveau de la jambe et lui fit un garrot. Une des plaies, proche du genou, était suppurante. Elle fit appel à Kaiminus qui venait de givrer son adversaire. Sur l'ordre de l'infirmière, le pokémon fit subir la même attaque à l'homme de couleur. Le gel se rependit dans le muscle et cristallisa la plaie. Le visage de Kiwo était tordu par la souffrance.

— Rassure-toi! C'est un mal pour un bien. Ta jambe est maintenant dans un état où la gangrène va avancer moins vite. Mais si on attend trop, les tissus recommenceront à nécroser à une vitesse plus importante que précédemment.

— Mais mademoiselle, je risque perdre ma jambe si on traîne trop.

— Crois-moi Kiwo, tu perdras davantage que ta jambe si Salimus l'emporte. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il te laisserait vivre?

Cette dernière remarque laissa l'homme silencieux. Et pendant que la jeune femme passait à un autre patient, Kiwo digérait ses paroles.

La prochaine personne vivante qu'Ange trouva fut une femme d'une trentaine d'années. Son bras gauche pendait lamentablement le long de son corps frêle. Sa clavicule ressortait de son logement. Elle n'eut aucune réaction à l'approche d'Ange. Elle n'était pas blessée gravement, juste quelques ecchymoses, mais dans ses yeux dansait la folie. L'infirmière s'approcha donc avec précaution. Quand elle créa une attelle de fortune avec un morceau de la robe en lambeaux, la jeune femme se débattit et poussa des gémissements de terreur. Enfin le bras en place, elle se laissa tomber dans une position fœtale. S'entourant de ses bras maigres pour se protéger. Que lui avait donc fait subir ce monstre?

Elle enjamba deux autres cadavres et arriva au niveau de l'homme avec la camisole de force. Elle se tourna vers le combat pour vérifier si elle avait encore du temps. Neko et Salimus s'affrontaient dans un corps à corps dangereux utilisant couteaux et poings américains.. Jusqu'à présent aucun des deux ne semblait avoir le dessus. Même résultat pour les pokémons qui enchainaient les attaques. La fatigue commençait tout de même à se voir sur ces derniers.

Se détournant du combat une dernière fois elle s'approcha d'un pas tranquille vers le supplicié. Quand soudain, une lumière blanche envahit la pièce. Elle irradiait d'Evoli et du corps de Neko. Non, pas de Neko, mais de ce qu'elle avait dans la poche. Le petit pokémon en reprenant connaissance dans les bras de Marie, éprouva un pur instant de bonheur. Et cette sensation, mêlée à la situation d'urgence de sauver celles qu'il aimait, déclencha son évolution. A présent un magnifique Mentali trônait sur les genoux de Marie. Laquelle n'avait eu aucune réaction lors de se curieux phénomène.

— Bon, j'en conclus que la magnifique pierre que j'ai ramassé, était en réalité un éclat soleil… Dommage… lança la dresseuse furtive dans un haussement d'épaule.

— Charmant, grimaça Simon. Mais Neko l'empêcha de poursuivre en relançant le combat avec un coup de couteau. La lame étant passée très prés de son cou, il se recentra sur son adversaire actuel.

Ange profita de cet instant pour ordonner à Altaria d'emmener sa mère dans un lieu sûr. Elle incita Mentali à le suivre mais ce dernier refusa, préférant rester avec la jeune dresseuse et la défendre, maintenant qu'il en avait les moyens. Mais Ange fut inflexible et le pokémon mauve dut capituler et aider l'évasion de la mère de la jeune femme. Ainsi, Altaria suivit de Mentali quittèrent donc ce cachot pour s'élancer à l'extérieure de la base. Mentali les protégeant dans leur fuite avec ses pouvoirs psychiques.

L'idée de savoir sa mère en sécurité donnait du baume au cœur à la jeune femme. Ainsi ce fut d'un pas plus léger qu'elle s'avança vers le dernier prisonnier vivant.

Pour avoir un premier contact rassurant, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme. Celui-ci sursauta, plus par surprise que par agressivité. Ne sachant si lui aussi avait succombé à la folie ou non, ce fut dans un murmure qu'elle lui dit qu'elle allait retirer le fils qui entravait ses yeux. L'homme ne pouvait répondre, il avait un bâillon dans la bouche. D'ailleurs celui-ci était si serré qu'il traçait un sillon de sang dans la commissure des lèvres. Entre ses yeux, ses lèvres, et la position de ses bras, cette homme devait souffrir le martyre. Et pendant qu'elle lui retirait un à un les points, elle se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire cet individu pour mériter pareil sort. Une fois l'acte médical pratiqué, les yeux de l'homme clignotèrent douloureusement, dévoilant un mystérieux regard sombre. Ange en eut des papillusions dans le ventre. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'heure. Elle défit la bâillon avec précaution . Deux filets de sang s'écoulèrent de la blessure. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de les essuyer. Quelque chose clochait… Le souffle de l'homme près d'elle s'accéléra. Elle comprit le danger et se retourna. Le silence s'était emparé de la pièce depuis quelques secondes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur quand elle découvrit Neko au sol, une main sur une tache sombre au niveau du ventre et l'autre posée sur Luxray également souffrant. Elle était tombée. Que s'était -il passé alors qu'elle était absorbée par ses soins? Elle sentit le remord la ronger. Togekiss, dans sa gentillesse naturelle s'élança vers la blessée pour la protéger et attendre qu'elle se relève, Sans le vouloir, il la privait ainsi de sa protection. Elle entendit un murmure masculin lui disant de faire attention, quand elle vit une puissante déflagration s'abattre sur elle. Elle l'évita de justesse grâce à la mise en garde. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer son Airmure quand une vive douleur s'empara de son bras. La brûlure recouvrait son bras jusqu'au coude. Cette douleur était anormale.

Un rire sadique s'éleva du fond de la pièce.

— Tu viens de goûter au souffle de flamme de mon ami Démolosse. Cette cicatrice ainsi que la sensation merveilleuse qui l'accompagne te suivront jusqu'à ta mort. Mais n'aie crainte mon petit ange, la délivrance devrait bientôt arriver…

La pokéball d'Airmure toujours en main, elle le fit sortir. L'oiseau lança un regard furieux à cet homme haït et se posta devant sa maîtresse pour la protéger.

Ange évalua rapidement ses chances. A trois contre 2, les chances étaient faibles. Surtout qu'Ange n'avait pas des années d'expériences dans le domaine du combats. Elle sentit le courage l'abandonner. Neko était blessée, son Togekiss s'occupait d'elle, Mentali était parti protéger sa mère…. A quoi bon? Il ne lui restait plus que Airmure…

Le militaire lui lança un sourire froid et cruel. Démolosse et Cizayox se jetèrent sur elle.

Mais Airmure faisait toujours barrage. Il brandit ses ailes comme un bouclier et lança l'attaque aile d'acier. L'effet du gaz de noctali commençait à faire effet. Les deux pokémons chancelèrent. Mais ce fut Démolosse qui prit le gros de l'attaque et alors qu'il allait achever son adversaire, le pokémon oiseau fut ralenti par l'attaque tête de fer de Cizayox. Sa peau étant faite d'acier, l'attaque n'eut aucune efficacité, si ce n'est de perdre une « plume » et d'éloigner le pokémon de sa dresseuse. La dresseuse avait l'esprit engourdi. Le gaz toxique dégagé par Noctali, malgré l'infâme antidote pris quelques heures auparavant, faisait effet sur elle et embrouillait ses pensées.

Soudain elle sentit des bras l'emprisonner. Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter. Elle sentit le souffle de Simon contre son coup. Son contact déclencha une série de frisson sur sa peau.

— Toujours sensible à mon charme? dit il d'un ton de prédateur. Après tout, tu as raison! Pourquoi ne pas s'adonner à quelques plaisirs sexuel en les mêlant à la torture. De toute façon tu ne vas pas y échapper… Laissant Airmure et Démolosse s'affronter, Cizayox approchait. Son camarade était en difficulté à cause du gaz mais il n'en avait cure. Il fit courir ses pinces sur le corps de la jeune femme. Simon reprit le cours de ses pensées perverses: en attendant ce délicieux moment, je voulais quand même te faire une révélation… Tu vois les jolies pinces de mon fidele pokémon? Ce sont elles qui vont déchirer ta chair. Comme elles l'ont précédemment fait pour ta mère.

Un imperceptible changement eut lieu. Le lieutenant trop absorbé dans la description de ce qu'il réservait à la jeune, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Seule sa phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Son ex aurait fini de l'achever s'il lui avait dit ça il y a encore quelques mois. Seulement aujourd'hui cette phrase jetée fut comme un électrochoc. Le brouillard qui jusque-là la ralentissait, disparut. Elle vit ce qui l'entourait avec un regard neuf, un regard chargé de haine. La colère s'écoulait dans ses veines, emplissant son corps d'une force nouvelle. Une force jamais utilisée. Elle se sentait pousser des ailes. Elle n'était plus seule. Son compagnon ailé se battait toujours, comptant bien mettre une raclée à l'ennemi. Leur faisant à présent un but commun. De plus, elle s'aperçut que le poison affectait imperceptiblement les pokémons ennemis. Les yeux de Cizayox étaient légèrement plissés, témoins de sa concentration pour rester réactif. De même, Démolosse qui se battait contre Airmure était beaucoup moins rapide et ses attaques moins précises. Seul Simon ne semblait pas affecté, mais il avait autrefois tellement ingéré de drogue que son corps devait à présent être immunisé à bien des produits. La partie n'était pas tout à fait jouée. Il leur restait une chance de vaincre. Dans un coin, elle aperçut une tache bleue. Kaiminus était là aussi, les yeux braqués sur elle. Il attendait depuis plusieurs secondes son ordre pour se lancer dans la bataille. Il tressaillit de joie quand elle lui fit enfin un hochement de tête. Il allait pouvoir venger sa maitresse.

Sans crier gare, elle se retourna brusquement et lança son genoux dans le sexe dur de son adversaire. Celui-ci se plia de douleur, toute couleur ayant déserté son visage déformé par la douleur et la folie. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Ange récupéra la plume d'acier abandonnée par Airmure et se jeta sur le pokémon. Ensuite s'enchaînèrent les coups à une vitesse folle, faisant jaillir des étincelles.

Kaiminus attaqua Démolosse avec un puissant crocs givre. Le pokémon feu gémit mais ne recula pas. Le pokémon avait beau paraitre hyperactif, il n'en était pas moins très observateur. Il se déplaça légèrement et lança un attaque hydro queux. Des crocs de feu apparurent pour contrer l'eau. Kaiminus plongea sur le coté, laissant les flammes poursuivirent leur impitoyable chemin vers une nouvelle victime.

Ange ayant observé la scène du coin de l'œil, s'écarta à la dernière seconde. Cizayox se prit l'attaque de feu en plein corps. Kaiminus enchaîna ensuite avec son attaque crocs givre. L'armure de Cizayox ne supporta pas la différence de température et se fissura. Le pokémon insecte, terrassé par la douleur, s'effondra à terre. Togekiss s'étant momentanément retrouvé derrière le Démolosse, s'éloigna un bref instant de la dresseuse brune pour lancer une aurasphère au pokémon ennemi. Togekiss ne supportait pas la douleur, il préférait une attaque non mortelle. Démolosse tomba assommé et non pas torturé par le contact de l'eau que lui promettait le regard de Kaiminus.

Remis de la précédente attaque d'Ange, Salimus se jeta sur la jeune femme, prêt à la fendre en deux avec ses longs couteaux. Mue par un instinct de survie, la jeune femme s'accroupit et lança ses jambes dans celles de son ennemi qui tomba. Débuta alors le corps à corps. Les mitaines de cuir du lieutenant cachaient des poings américains. Nombreux de ses coups ne trouvèrent que le vide. L'adrénaline avait donné à Ange davantage de vitesse et des reflexes plus instinctifs. Et par-dessus tout, elle reprenait contact avec son coté primaire. La moindre parcelle de peau nue de son adversaire, était un bout de viande potentiel. Ses dents claquèrent d'impatience. Il ne pouvait s'approcher de trop prêt de la jeune femme. Elle était terriblement redoutable. Les longs couteaux ne pouvaient franchir la limite qu'imposait la plume d' acier. Il croisa le regard de la jeune femme autrefois angélique et ne rencontra que de la démence. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur.

Il se trouva frappé par cette terrible vérité et Ange en profita pour lui asséner un coup de boule. Il perdit son équilibre et vrilla. L'épée d'acier frappa. Les croisés du genoux étaient sectionnés. Le regard de la jeune femme croisa de nouveau celui de Simon et cette fois ci ne rencontra que de la stupéfaction.

Alors que Ange repartait du coté de Cizayox, Airmure se positionna confortablement sur les jambes du militaire. Lui entaillant les chairs par la même occasion. Alors, une voix cruelle s'éleva:

— Tu sembles maîtriser l'art de la torture petit serpent… Mais tu ne sais rien. Mes oreilles traînent tu sais. Oh oui, j'en ai appris des choses en 2 ans de ligue souterraine. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la dresseuse souterraine Aura? Elle, elle est spécialiste de la torture. J'ai pu à quelques reprises jeter un coup d'œil sur ses petits chiens. Mon imagination fonctionne à merveille, je savoure d'avance tes gémissements… Je vais t'apprendre la douleur.

Elle s'approcha de Cizayox, tel une lionne s'approche de sa proie, humant l'odeur de la peur. Le pokémon rouge était l'auteur des blessures de sa mère. Il avait été l'outil consentant d'atroces tortures. Elle s'empara de la plume d'acier de son pokémon et la fit courir sur la fissure béante, dans le thorax du pokémon. Il n'avait pas de bouche, il ne pouvait pas hurler. Puis, elle prit un malin plaisir à trancher un par un les tendons qui relient les deux pinces aux restes du corps. Cizayox s'arc-bouta sous la douleur. Un cri de supplique résonna, mais ce n'était pas celui du lieutenant.

Togekiss s'élançait vers elle avec des yeux fous de douleur. Il fallait qu'il ramène son amie à la raison. Il ne supportait pas la souffrance des autres, même si celle-ci était méritée. Airmure s'interposa entre le pokémon désespéré et la dresseuse.

Soudain, Togekiss s'écroula.

Libéré de Airmure, Salimus avait rampé aussi vite qu'il le put vers la seringue meurtrière, oubliée près de la chaise renversée. La seringue avait foncé vers le pokémon blanc avec une redoutable précision. Le pokémon avait encore parcouru quelques pas, le temps que le poison commence à se diffuser. Et il était tombé.

Et pendant qu'Ange se précipitait sur son pokémon, Airmure était déjà sur le militaire. Et d'une attaque aile d'acier lui trancha le bras net. Le hurlement retentit en échos dans les couloirs déserts.

Ange était désespérée. Elle serrait avec amour le corps du pauvre Togekiss, sans se rendre compte que celui-ci était déjà sans vie. Elle resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, quelques larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues sales. Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées et Neko reprit connaissance, honteuse de s'être ainsi « absentée ».

Ayant compris l'étendue de la tristesse de son amie, et après avoir vérifier que le militaire ne pourrait plus faire des siennes, elle entoura la jeune femme de ses bras et la tira vers elle. Elle fut surprise par l'expression de la jeune femme.

Ange ne pleurait plus, les larmes étaient inutiles. Ce n'était pas ça qui pouvait ramener son ami et effacer ses actes empreints de folie.

Elle ne fut pas non plus prise de surprise quand Mentali apparut devant elle. Il avait sentit la détresse de sa dresseuse avec ses pouvoirs psy et avait accouru. Elle se baissa machinalement pour le caresser et sentit les ondes d'amours que lui envoyait le pokémon. Elle l'en remercia et s'approcha d'un Simon, blanc de douleur. Le pokémon psy partageant les pensées de sa dresseuse, lança une attaque psyko sur l'homme et le maintint immobile. Sans un mot, Ange empoigna une dernière fois la plume d'acier, et la plongea dans les entrailles du militaire. Paralysé par l'attaque du pokémon, il ne put que hurler intérieurement, pendant que la jeune femme découpait ses entrailles.

La douleur était insupportable. Mais une dernière pensée rendit sa mort un peu plus douce. Cet ange déchu était son œuvre.

Ange ne se délecta pas de la douleur de son ennemi. Elle se sentait vide. Et d'un dernier coup d'épée, coupa la tête du serpent. _On sait jamais sur un malentendu_. Au moins, il ne pourrait plus mordre.

Etrangement, le chemin jusqu'à la sortie fut bref. Aidée de Neko, Ange transporta les prisonniers survivants en dehors de la base. Là-bas, elles découvrirent un véritable chantier. Les hommes avaient été beaucoup moins « propres » qu'elles. Drake s'en était visiblement donné à cœur joie avec ses explosifs. On retrouvait partout des membres arrachés. Attila combattait un dernier groupe de militaire pendant que Psyko et Artik se disputaient en voulant élire celui qui avait tuer le plus de militaires. Et un peu à l'écart, Drake avait le regard dans le vague, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, comme pris dans un moment de doutes. Un peu plus en profondeur des arbres, on devinait la présence d'Altaria et de sa mère. Le plus étrange est que le soleil était encore bas. Pourtant la matinée lui avait semblé durer une éternité.

Neko se dirigeait en courant vers Artik et Psyko mais Ange ne la suivit pas. L'homme a qui elle avait enlevé un peu plus tôt la camisole s'approcha doucement d'elle. Respectant son silence, il était une présence rassurante.

— Merci, dit-il.

— …

— Un jour tu te le pardonneras…

— Comment en es-tu arrivé là, demanda la jeune femme appréciant le tutoiement qu'utilisait l'homme mais surtout, désireuse de changer de sujet.

— Hum, disons que j'ai du mal avec tout ce qui représente le pouvoir. Quand les militaires ont décrété la guerre contre la ligue souterraine, je … je ne pouvais qu'être du côté de la ligue souterraine annonça-t-il dans un sourire. Alors je suis rentrée dans la résistance menée par une certaine Annabelle..

— J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé. Et donc, un beau jour tu t'es fait attraper?

— Et donc, un beau jour, je me suis fait attraper par ce taré…

— Pas de chance… Et pourquoi les yeux cousus?

— Il n'aimait visiblement pas ma façon de le regarder, je peux avoir regard assez sombre, dit-il dans un petit sourire. Et le bâillon était fait pour me défaire de mon sourire. Ça le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il avait l'impression que je me moquais sans cesse de lui.

— Il avait en effet des tendances paranoïaques, tu ne pouvait pas mieux choisir pour le rendre fou.

— Tu semblais bien le connaître..

— Une vague connaissance … Tu m'excuses? Je dois achever encore certaines choses…

Ange s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse et s'approcha du groupe de liguiens pour organiser le retour.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la libération de Marie. Ange avait appris plus tard que la jeune femme qu'elle avait soigné s'appelait Lise. Ce fut la seule Flamme qui vivait encore dans le cachot. Elle les avait envoyé elle et sa mère dans un centre de repos en attendant de trouver une solution pour leur rendre la raison. Au moment de laisser sa mère, elle se rappelait avoir voulu faire ses au revoir à Mentali. Mais celui-ci en avait décidé autrement. Depuis, il ne la quittait plus d'une semelle. Elle avait passé 2 jours enfermée dans sa chambre sans arriver à évacuer la douleur sourde dans son ventre. Le désespoir la rongeait de l'intérieur. Togekiss était mort par sa faute. Elle le savait. Parce qu'elle ne les méritait plus, Ange décousu l'une des deux ailes. Après tout, l'emblème devait lui être fidèle, il devait donc changer lui aussi.

Au matin du 3ieme jour, Prof l'obligea à reprendre son travail. Car « l'ancienne Ange » avait besoin de travailler pour oublier. Il espérait seulement que la nouvelle, sortirait de sa torpeur avec le même procédé.

La familiarité de l'infirmerie allégea un peu le poids sur son cœur. Le soleil s'infiltrait par la fenêtre et prof avait eu la délicate attention de mettre l'album du guitariste Nicolas de Angelis. « Jalouse andalousie » était l'un de ses morceaux préférés. Kiwo et le jeune homme à la camisole étaient allongés dans des lits. La jambe de Kiwo avait dû etre amputée pour préserver la vie de l'homme. A présent il dormait d'un sommeil réparateur.

— Amatrice de guitare?

— Amatrice de musique en tout genre plutôt! Avoua Ange dans un sourire.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Benoit.

Le soir même, Ange s'envola sur le dos d'Airmure et alla s'isoler dans la forêt toute proche. Une fois sous les bois, la jeune femme marcha jusqu'à laisser des traces de sangs sur les racines et les feuilles que ses pieds nus foulaient.

Mentali la suivait à la trace. Il n'avait pas désiré rester avec Marie. Bien sûr il l'aimait. Mais c'était Ange qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il lui serait toujours fidèle. Il voulait devenir son meilleur ami, aussi fidèle qu'une ombre.

Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Là, au milieu du bois, se dessinait une clairière. Du centre de celle-ci on distinguait la façade Est du châteaux. La lune était pleine. Alors en suivant l'idée de ses pokémons. Elle se laissa faire quand la tornade d'Airmure la souleva du sol. Mentali la maintenait droite avec ses pouvoirs psy. A ce moment là seulement, quand le vent s'infiltrait partout autour de son corps, que ses cheveux lâchés claquaient dans son dos, Ange craqua. Elle se vida les poumons, en criant à la face du monde tout ce qu'elle avait perdu: sa mère, son Togekiss, sa blancheur. Et savourant la sensation de vol offerte par ses pokémons, Ange put enfin entamer le long chemin qui mène au pardon, le pardon envers Simon transformé en monstre, et surtout envers elle-même et de ce qu'elle était devenue.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit OS truffé de références à notre monde, à la Ligue, aussi, évidemment.<strong>

**Ce qu'en pense Temi : **Très franchement, si j'avais dû écrire cette histoire, je l'aurais placé avant nos événements, pour plusieurs raisons que je ne vais pas énumérer, on s'en fout, c'est pas ça qui compte. ("Mais alors POURQUOI tu le dis, si on s'en fout ?")

Mais tout de même, comme vous pouvez le voir la limite de mots est très largement dépassée.

Sinon, j'ai adoré, en dépit d'un léger OOC (Out Of Character, pour les non-fanfiqueurs, pas dans la personnalité du personnage, pour les non-anglophones) et j'ai été totalement emportée dans ce tourbillon ! Merci, Cyrielle, c'était super !


	7. Hors Concours 2

**Et à présent, écrit par Nategon, le background de Drake. J'ai eu son autorisation pour utiliser ceci dans la Ligue Souterraine, en tant que réel background****.**

**En tout cas, savourez donc cette histoire qui est... typiquement Drake.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Jour du Dragon<strong>

« Réveille-toi, tu vas être en retard ! »

Le jeune garçon fut réveillé en sursaut par sa mère, et son seau d'eau prêt à se renverser sur lui.

— Ok, ok, ça va, suis réveillé, calme, pitié !

— Allez, dépêche-toi de t'habiller.

Quelle insupportable mégère, dormir était pourtant un droit inaliénable de tout humain ! Il se leva, râlant, comme tous les matins, puis prit le chemin de la salle de bains. Une fois sa toilette accomplie, et ses vêtements suffisamment bien ordonnés pour sa mère, il sortit.

À peine eut-il mis un pied dehors qu'une rafale de vent glacé l'agressa. Le printemps dans ces montagnes rappelait l'hiver des plaines et le soleil matinal n'y changeait malheureusement pas grand-chose.

Arrivé au rocher anguleux, point de repère signifiant qu'il était hors de vue de sa maison, il prit un sentier rocailleux sur la droite. Ce chemin ne menait pas à l'école, mais ce petit détour journalier lui permettait d'effacer sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le bord d'une corniche pour contempler la ville qui s'étendait sous son regard. Ébenelle grouillait d'activité, chose rare considérant l'heure.

Quand il atteignit l'Antre des Dragons, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Contempler les dragons à l'état sauvage restait de loin son activité favorite, mais aujourd'hui ne semblait pas être un jour propice à l'observation.

En effet, à l'entrée de la grotte gisait un Minidraco. Il semblait blessé et dans l'incapacité de bouger.

Que faire ? Devait-il le laisser là ? Sa mère l'écorcherait vif si elle apprenait qu'il avait séché l'école pour ça, mais laisser une créature si noble ici lui apparaissait comme un crime.

Tant pis pour l'école et sa mère !

Il entreprit d'amener le pokémon à l'arène, une tâche difficile considérant la taille et le poids du dragon par rapport à sa propre corpulence.

Il dévala la pente sinueuse menant à la ville à un train d'enfer. Les dresseurs de l'arène étaient des experts en pokémon dragon, ils devraient sans doute pouvoir sauver celui là.

Arrivé en ville, l'enfant ne ralentit pas d'un iota avant d'atteindre sa destination. Il se présenta à l'accueil de l'arène:

— S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! J'ai trouvé ce pokémon blessé, c'est un minidraco

— C'est pas un hôpital ici ! lui répondit l'hôtesse, va au centre pokémon.

Et il repartit, traversa la ville à toute allure sous le regard étonné des passants.

Lorsque les portes du centre pokémon d'Ebenelle s'ouvrirent, il se rua à l'intérieur.

Un Leveinard l'attendait avec un brancard.

— Pose le ici lui, dit une infirmière aux cheveux roses, on va s'occuper de lui, attends-nous ici.

Minidraco et l'équipe de soin disparurent derrière une porte au moment où une jeune femme à la crinière azur entra dans le centre.

— Tu es le jeune garçon qui amené le minidraco ? Je suis Sandra, championne de l'arène, enchantée.

— Hein ? Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il y a un minidraco blessé ? Je viens juste de le laisser à l'infirmière.

— C'est l'hôtesse qui t'a envoyé ici qui m'a prévenue. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour un pokémon que tu as trouvé ?

— À vrai dire j'en sais rien, je les observe depuis toujours vous savez ? Les dragons, je veux dire. Je me sens bien quand je suis avec eux. Alors quand j'ai vu celui-là, j'ai pas réfléchi...

— Je vois, je vais dire à l'infirmière de te laisser rester avec lui quand elle aura fini.

Elle se leva, partit pour la salle où le Minidraco avait été amené.

* * *

><p>Sandra entra dans la salle d'opération:<p>

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Pas très bien, mais ce garçon l'a amené à temps il vivra. Je m'inquiète plus pour les autres.

— Les autres ?

— Vous voyez ces blessures ? Elle sont provoquées par des harpons utilisés par les braconniers pour les capturer facilement avant de les revendre..."

Oubliant toute politesse, Sandra ressortit au pas de course, et gagna l'arène à la vitesse du vent.

— Virginie, réunissez tout les dresseurs de l'arène, qu'ils se rendent à l'Antre sur le champ ! Je les retrouverais là bas. Prévenez aussi l'agent Caillou.

Quelques minutes plus tard devant l'entrée de la grotte, des dizaines de dresseurs étaient rassemblées en compagnie de l'agent Caillou et de Sandra.

— Que se passe-t-il Sandra ? Ça avait l'air urgent.

— Il y a des braconniers dans l'Antre, donc nous allons devoir les chasser ! Utilisez la force si nécessaire, et essayer de sauver un maximum de pokémon !

À peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la grotte qu'un énorme rugissement retentit, faisant trembler toute la ville.

* * *

><p>Le jeune garçon se tenait au coté du Minidraco qu'il avait sauvé au moment où il entendit le rugissement qui fit vibrer les fondations même du bâtiment. Apeuré, il courut à la fenêtre pour voir ce qui pouvait provoquer un bruit pareil. Ce qu'il vit le plongea dans un état d'émerveillement et de terreur: un gigantesque serpent noir volait au dessus de la ville.<p>

Non, bien plus qu'un serpent, un dragon !

Dehors tout le monde courait, cherchant un abri. D'un geste nonchalant, la bête renversa un énorme rocher qui provoqua une avalanche de pierres dans sa chute.

Le monde était devenu fou, la foule hurlait, d'immenses rochers tombaient sur la ville, détruisant maisons et habitants. Comment en quelques secondes, une ville si tranquille pouvait sombrer dans un tel chaos ?

— Nous devons sortir d'ici ! cria l'infirmière, Leveinard, amène autant de pokémons que tu pourras !

— Je m'occupe de Minidraco ! lui répondit l'enfant.

Ils sortirent juste avant qu'une roche n'écrase l'entrée du Centre. Soudain, une pensée le traversa: sa mère ! Leur maison se trouvait là où le premier rocher avait frappé !

Sans hésiter une seconde, il confia le pokémon à Leveinard et partit en direction de sa maison. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie, à vrai dire il ne se pensait pas capable d'atteindre cette vitesse. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance car si elle disparaissait, qui lui jetterait des seaux d'eau le matin ? Qui lui préparerait des bons petits plats ? Qui serait sa mère ?

Quand il arriva à sa maison, il ne restait plus que des ruines. Des pierres et du bois, voilà tout ce qu'il restait de sa maison.

Il fouilla dans les décombre, priant tout dieu existant de ne rien y trouver. Quand il dégagea un morceau de son ancienne armoire, l'horreur le frappa: une main dépassait des vestiges de la maison.

Une main qui portait l'anneau qu'il avait offert à sa mère à son dernier anniversaire.

Submergé par le chagrin, il se laissa tomber et hurla, maudissant le dragon de tout son être.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il avait tout perdu, sa maison, son école, ses amis, sa mère. Il se retourna et pleura de longues heures durant, perdant toute notion de temps. L'activité extérieure semblait irréelle quand à l'intérieur il n'y avait plus rien.

Il fut tiré de sa torpeur par une voix:

— Faut pas rester là, ça t'apportera rien de bon, viens.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, et remarqua qu'il faisait nuit noire avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ne reconnut pas sa chambre, où avait-il pu dormir ? Il essaya de se relever, mais un poids sur ses jambes l'en empêchait. Il releva la tête pour voir un Minidraco qui le fixait. Quand le pokémon vit que l'enfant était réveillé, il lui sauta au cou et l'étreignit.<p>

— On dirait qu'il s'est entiché de toi, jeune homme.

— Qu...Quoi ?

— Le Minidraco que tu as sauvé ne veut plus te quitter.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Sandra lui souriait. Bon sang comment pouvait-elle sourire dans un moment pareil ?

— Le minidraco que tu as sur les genoux a perdu les siens aujourd'hui, comme toi.

— Toi aussi ? J'suis désolé mon vieux.

— Mini...

— Écoute moi, reprit la championne, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu as tout de même gagné un ami, non ? Essaye de voir le coté positif des choses, même si c'est difficile. Nous avons tous perdu quelque chose aujourd'hui: un parent, un ami, une maison, tu n'es pas seul.

— M'en fous...

— Dis moi, que dirais-tu si je te prenais comme élève et que je t'apprenne à prendre soin de ton Minidraco ? Et si je te disais que je peux t'enseigner comment retrouver le Rayquaza qui nous a attaqué aujourd'hui ?

— Vous feriez ça ? Pourquoi ?

— Tu as montré aujourd'hui que tu avais toutes les qualités requises pour ça, et j'ai observé le lien qui t'unit aux dragons, tu as du talent.

— De toute façon j'ai plus rien à perdre, ok je marche.

— Parfait, crois-moi, tu deviendras un fantastique éleveur de dragons !

* * *

><p>Plusieurs années plus tard, au sommet d'une montagne sans nom:<p>

— Il n'y a que toi, Draky, mes grenades, et moi. Mon nom est Alexandre Ducan et je suis venu te combattre !

— Draco ?

— Ouais je sais, mais arrête de casser mon style théâtral s'il te plait Draky...

C'est sous le regard de son adversaire que l'homme assista à un spectacle déroutant: un Dracolosse hilare.

— Bon t'as fini ? On peut peut-être y aller maintenant ?

Le pokémon reprit son sérieux tant bien que mal et prit position aux cotés de son maitre.

Le Rayquaza chromatique rugit, faisant trembler la terre.

— Rappelle-toi, il y a 10 ans, tu te souviens ? Tu vas découvrir pourquoi on me surnomme Drake, maître des dragons !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Personnellement, j'avais positivement adoré ce texte ! Et même plus encore ! Je rigolais comme une tordue à la fin, en imaginant Draky se fiche de Drake !<strong>


	8. Hors Concours 3

****Voici le premier drabble hors-concours écrit par Moody Poison, donc sans surprise, c'est IC, très bon, dans la limite des mots, tout ça tout ça.****

**Drabble à propos... du Kaiminus de Neko. Voilà, apprenez à vous marrer avec ce petit pokémon très marrant !**

* * *

><p><strong>Agent Kai'<strong>

Le soleil et l'iode avaient quelque chose de délicieusement revigorant. Et de luxueux, sur l'une de ces plages paradisiaques d'un site hors de prix. Bien calée sur son transat, Neko profitait de ses vacances comme seule une voleuse pétée de thune après un coup juteux savait le faire. Paresseusement alanguie sur un transat dans un maillot de bain d'un turquoise foncé, lunettes de soleil Ray-Quaza dernier cri sur le nez et un thé glacé sur la table munie d'un mini parasol à ses côtés, elle passait le temps en suivant du regard les divers touristes sur la plage. Ses traits s'ornaient parfois d'un sourire moqueur quand une femme particulièrement laide – ou en manque cruel de style et d'élégance – passait devant elle ou d'une moue écœurée – indignée, même ! – lorsqu'un spécimen particulièrement affreux osait fouler son carré de plage. En revanche, elle gratifiait parfois d'un regard particulièrement appréciateur par-dessus ses lunettes les beaux mâles qui défilaient.

Kaiminus – qui portait les mêmes lunettes que sa dresseuse, mais à sa taille – semblait tout occupé à veiller à la sécurité de Neko. Bras croisés, il s'imprégnait totalement de son rôle de garde du corps, toujours alerte dans une posture bien droite, dégageant le moindre Krabby qui s'approchait d'une attaque pistolet-à-eau bien sentie. Un vendeur de beignets trop insistant s'était même retrouvé avec le pokémon férocement accroché à son mollet de ses mâchoires implacables. Ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Neko, très vite réprimandée par les sauveteurs. Kaiminus savait, désormais, qu'il devait se comporter de manière plus discrète. Ce n'était pas un problème, il était entraîné pour sauver le monde, après tout, au sein d'une équipe furtive d'élite dont il était le meneur. Du moins en était-il convaincu.

Menace repérée.

Kaiminus fit volte-face, son regard s'étrécit derrière ses lunettes. Non. Il ne rêvait pas des enfants braillaient à quelques mètres de là, couraient et envoyaient du sable sur tout le monde. Du coin de l'œil, il perçut un froncement de sourcil chez sa dresseuse, qui confirma aussitôt la nature du problème. La situation ? Éliminer la nuisance. Avec discrétion.

De sa queue, le pokémon crocodile frappa le sable, communiquant un message en kaimorse à Taupiqueur. La taupe émergea presque aussitôt. Kaiminus commença à lui expliquer la situation à voix basse, tournant le dos aux enfants pour qu'on ne pût le soupçonner. Il savait que désormais, il ne devrait plus que se focaliser sur l'eau, dans la direction opposée. L'air de rien. Taupiqueur approuva le plan et disparut.

Kaiminus croisa les pattes et attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand bruit se fit entendre le sable s'éleva dans les airs en un énorme nuage charrié par le vent, alertant tous les plagistes. Kaiminus tournait toujours le dos à la scène, impassible. Neko se leva d'un bond, prête à réagir – et sa maladresse chronique la fit se prendre les pieds dans sa serviette et elle tomba sur les fesses dans le sable. Nom d'un Poichigeon, elle n'aimait pas le sable ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter davantage néanmoins, car elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Voilà que les enfants qui jouaient non loin d'elle se retrouvaient dans un énorme trou, enterrés avec seulement leurs têtes qui dépassaient.

Elle lorgna son Kaiminus du coin de l'œil, amusée par le comportement du pokémon. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre – décidément, ce pokémon devrait arrêter les films d'espionnage – et elle tapota la tête du petit crocodile avant de reprendre sa place bien tranquille.

Kaiminus veillait au grain.

* * *

><p><strong>Et le super jeu de mots de la fin, que j'ai moi-même honteusement piqué dans une de mes scénettes sur le thème de la plage. Alors, alors ? Avez-vous rigolé autant que moi ?<strong>


	9. Hors Concours 4

**Bonjouuuuur ! Alors, je sais, vous ne l'attendiez plus, mais comme ce dernier drabble du concours coïncidait avec le chapitre 30, je ne pouvais pas le poster avant… M'enfin, voilà, je vous présente la dernière production de Moody Poison, sans préciser combien c'est génial, bien entendu. Petit drabble hors-concours, le dernier. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

><p><strong>Goût du risque<strong>

Stup jeta des regards alertes tout autour de lui.

Après avoir été entraîné par Neko et, plus généralement, en tant que membre de la famille de Galerne, il était rodé à l'exercice. Il y avait dans cette simple mission d'éclaireur quelque chose d'excitant, délicieusement familier les perceptions accrues de son environnement, son attention au moindre changement d'atmosphère et sa complicité toute particulière avec Farfuret et Girvali qui le couvraient. Une équipe soudée par l'amitié et le goût de l'extrême. Et les chasses à l'homme.

Voilà, Stup devait bien l'avouer, sans ces fameuses chasses à l'homme, jamais il n'aurait pu se sentir aussi à l'aise dans une telle situation. Le danger paraissait minime, quand personne n'était là pour lui tomber dessus à l'improviste, quand l'armée progressait en formation serrée et disciplinée, à guetter le moment où les choses sérieuses commenceraient. Bien sûr, il savait que cela ne serait pas toujours ainsi dans les jours à venir, mais il se sentait tout particulièrement fier. Il se sentait vivant, à sa place.

Il positionna à nouveau ses jumelles devant ses yeux, remarqua un mouvement furtif. Un groupe qui se détachait ? Il fit signe à Farfuret de s'avancer vers les lignes ennemies pour récolter plus d'informations, et à Givrali de revenir sur leurs pas pour organiser leur retraite. Il frappa quelques coups discrets du plat de la main sur le sol et son Taupiqueur surgit en silence. Tout concentré qu'il était sur les mouvements ennemis, tout en communiquant en Kaimorse le message potentiel pour son pokémon, il ne vit pas le léger changement dans l'atmosphère.

— Bouh ! fit une voix tout près de son oreille.

Stup frôla la crise cardiaque.

Hilare, Neko apparut, l'illusion de Zoroark s'estompant. Le pokémon se planta aux côtés de sa dresseuse, un sourire satisfait sur le museau, les prunelles étincelantes de malice. De chaque côté, alertes vigiles, Luxray et Leopardus évoluaient en silence.

Stup allait protester face à l'outrage dont il faisait l'objet, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Je prends la relève, annonça-t-elle, à nouveau sérieuse.

Il finit de transmettre son message à son Taupiqueur – à voix basse désormais – et donna les quelques informations récoltées à Neko. Une fois ses pokémons revenus, il retourna vers le camp, son pouls revenant peu à peu à la normale. Non, vraiment, sa formatrice abusait de lui fiche la trouille comme ça. Peut-être parviendrait-il à convaincre Artik de l'aider à se venger ?

* * *

><p><strong>Quelle sera donc cette terrible vengeance ? =D Ahahahah, je ne sais pas non plus T_T<strong>


End file.
